If Hate Were a Blade
by Lord Chaltier
Summary: A look into an interesting couple based purely on my views. Long oneshot, Leon X Philia pairing. Rated for major angst and some language. *Edited*


* * *

OOC: Lord Chaltier here with my latest ToD fanfiction. This is, as the preview stated, a very long one-shot between Leon Magnus and Philia Felice. If you're a supporter of the coupling, I believe you'll be pleased with this. If not, it's always nice to expand your views, eh? A few things I should point out though:

1) This takes place around three segments of the actual game, so you'll have to have played Tales of Destiny to get the most ouf ot this. Then again, if you didn't play the game, you probably wouldn't be here, now would you?

2) Some of the in-game text has been altered to fit this story. It retains a few snippets of actual text, but most is completely different. If you're a purist who thinks things such as this shouldn't be altered, then this won't be a story you'd enjoy.

3) I'm utterly useless when it comes to fight scenes, so mine are always short and not very detailed. A minor flaw, but one I feel is necessary to point out.

4) Thanks to a diligent reviewer for pointing out a major flaw in the story, that being the fact that Philia never had a control tiara put onto her, I have redone that part of the story to stay truer to the game.

I think that's about all the bases. Enjoy!

**Tales of Destiny**

_If Hate Were a Blade_

--

It had been a long day for Leon Magnus. Caught up in the whole situation involving the Eye of Atonomi was taking its toll on the young boy. Having been charged with keeping an eye on that ruffian Stahn Aileron and his ragtag group of friends was taxing Leon's patience to limits never known before. They irked him to no end, from Stahn's incessant bickering with his lady friend, that smart mouthed Rutee Katrea, to that Priestess Philia Felice's neverending whining and self loathing. Had it not been for the King of Seinegald's official orders, Leon would have nothing to do with them. But here he was, retiring to his room after a long day of interrogation.

After leading a successful raid on the pirate fleet that was attacking the Fitzgald branch of Lens Corporation's shipments, Leon and company had succeeded in capturing their leader, a man by the name of Batista. Batista was apparently an old acquaintance of Philia's from the way she talked, but Leon had no qualms with grilling the man for all he was worth, using the same electric tiara used to keep Stahn and his cohorts under control as his means of provocation.

But Batista was a very stubborn person, refusing to divulge any needed information about the Eye of Atomoni and where it was taken. Leon kept at it though, he KNEW Batista knew something, and wouldn't stop until he found out what he was looking for. But the day was spent, and Batista had passed out from such exhaustable torture. Leon left the pile of a man to writhe, not ever once caring about his health.

"Tough nut to crack, that one..." Leon muttered to himself as he left the room.

Now he lay on his bed, staring endlessly at the ceiling. His mind was brooding with all sorts of thoughts and schemes, trying to figure out the perfect way to get Batista to spill his guts.

"What is troubling you master?" Leon heard his trusty Swordian, Chaltier, call out. The sword was propped up in the corner of the room, close to Leon's bed.

"There must be some way to get him to talk Chal..." Leon said. "He WILL break, I'll make sure of that."

"Yes, of course master." Chaltier replied obidiently.

Leon turned over onto his side and tried to drift off into sleep. However...

"Clemente?" Leon heard Chaltier call out.

"Hmm?" Leon said as he sat up. "What are you talking about Chal?"

Leon eyed the door leading outside his room suspiciously. Slowly but surely he crept up to the door and knelt down, taking a look through the keyhole. His glance was met with that of eyes almost the same color as his own.

"Who's there!" Leon bellowed.

"Oh, my...!" The voice on the other side of the door gasped. The eye vanished from the keyhole, and seconds later there was a thud. Leon flung the door open.

"It's you..."

It was the Priestess of Straylize Temple, Philia Felice.

"Very smooth, milady..." Philia's swordian, Clemente jeered.

Philia got to her feet and rubbed her backside gently.

"Oh, be quiet Clemente..." Philia said nervously. Looking up, she saw Leon with his arms crossed, staring at her indignantly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leon demanded to know.

"Uhm...I was...that is I..." Philia bumbled.

"Allow me to answer for her." Clemente chimed in. "Philia here is worried that you're being a bit too rough with that Batista fellow."

"Is that right?" Leon scoffed. "Feeling pity for him, are you?"

"Well, I..." Philia stuttered.

"I'll hear none of this banter." Leon said, cutting her off. "He is a prisoner of war, and is subject to anything I should do to him. Your past and personal feelings involving him have absolutely no relevance to me whatsoever."

"You're quite the callous bastard." Clemente said.

"Silence!" Leon shouted. "I will not jeopardize my mission by letting you insignificant heathens meddle in my affairs! Don't forget, with those tiaras on your heads, I practically own you! You are no different, priestess! You may not have a tiara, but you have no say in matters such as this!"

Philia stayed silent, just breathing a heavy sigh.

"Return to your room, Priestess, this conversation is over." Leon ordered. He turned and prepared to shut the door, but was stopped when he felt something wrap around his hand.

"What the...?"

He turned back to see Philia's hand grasping tightly onto his, almost in desperation.

"Unhand me!" Leon yelled, shoving Philia back hard. The Priestess stumbled and was sent to the ground again, this time on her stomach. Clemente fell out of her grasp and landed a few feet away.

"That's enough Leon!" Clemente said angrily. "You've no right to manhandle my mistress that way!"

"It's alright, Clemente..." Philia whispered. "Leon's right, we can't do anything about Batista. He's just resigned to his fate..."

"Mistress..." Clemente said.

_Resigned...to his fate...? _Leon thought to himself.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Leon, I'll go now..."

Philia got to her feet once more and picked Clemente up off the ground.

"...Just a moment, Priestess." Leon spoke up. Philia was halfway down the hall when she heard him.

"Yes? What is it?"

Leon flicked his hair away from his face like he always did, then sighed.

"Perhaps...perhaps I was a bit short with you just now. I personally see that man as nothing more than garbage, but I can somewhat understand your feelings. Someone from your past that's important to you..."

"You mean...like Marian?" Philia said lightly.

"How...how did you know about her...!" Leon exclaimed.

"Stahn told me." She replied simply.

"Hmph...just like that loudmouth vagabond to divulge my private life..."

Leon pulled out the control switch to the tiaras and pressed one of the buttons.

"YEOW!" Stahn's voice could be heard from a room nearby. "What the heck was that!?"

"That'll teach you." Leon said with a snicker, slipping the control unit back under his belt. Returning his gaze back to Philia, Leon motioned to his room.

"Come, Priestess, if you wish to discuss what will happen to Batista next, my door is open."

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you, milady." Clemente warned Philia. "He'll probably just use you to pry some dark secret out of Batista so he can blackmail him into talking."

"If you do not wish to discuss anything, then that too is also fine with me, I'd much rather not waste any more of my precious energy debating on such trite topics with you. Good night." Leon said.

"Wait!" Philia exclaimed. Leon stopped in his tracks and looked back over his shoulder.

"This is getting old Priestess, are you going to go through with this or not?" Leon said.

"It's okay Clemente, I can trust Leon, I know he wouldn't do something like that." Philia reassured her Swordian.

"Really? And what makes you so sure?" Clemente inquired.

"I, too, would like to hear this." Leon said, leaning his weight against the door frame.

"It's just something I can feel..." Philia whispered so low that only she and Clemente could hear. "Leon's a good person, I know it."

"For Batista's sake, and your own, I hope you are right..." Clemente said ominously.

"What did you say, Priestess? Speak up!" Leon demanded.

"Oh!" Philia yelped, turning her attention back to Leon. "I said, 'I think this is a good time to discuss this matter.'"

"Then let's get on with it already, the night is quickly wearing thin, and I am tired from prying that scumbag."

"Yes." Philia said as she was ushered into Leon's room. She set her Swordian next to Leon's as she took a seat in a chair. Leon took a seat on his bed, his legs crossed elegantly and proper. He had removed his cape, having it strung across his bed like a cover.

"What is this all about, master?" Chaltier asked.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, Chal." Leon said, trying to quell his Swordian's curiousity.

"But master..." Chaltier started again.

"Enough Chaltier, if you will continue to eavesdrop on this conversation, then I have no choice but to remove you from earshot."

"We're swords...we don't have ears..." Clemente mumbled.

"If that was a joke, I'm not laughing." Leon said.

"Probably because you can't, you're much too stern to even have a sense of humor." Clemente replied with a guffaw.

"Why you defiant little piece of scrap metal...!" Leon fumed.

Without another word, Leon grabbed hold of Chaltier in one hand and Clemente in the other.

"Put me down this instant!" Clemente shouted.

"Master! What did I do?!" Chaltier whined.

Without listening to another word from either Swordian, Leon set the both of them outside his room and slammed the door shut.

"This is all your fault, you know that right? My master's angry at me because of you!" Chaltier said to Clemente.

"Oh be quiet, will you Chaltier? You always were such a brownnoser, kinda like your master." Clemente shot back.

"At least my master has a sense of dignity, unlike that sorry excuse of a woman you call a mistress!" Chaltier rebutted.

"I dunno, Chaltier, something's up with Leon, I don't like him being alone in there with Philia..." Clemente said out of the blue.

"What!" Chaltier roared. "How dare you insinuate my master is like that!"

"Well he _is_ at that age, you know." Clemente said. "I'll bet he's curious about alot of things concerning the opposite sex, I know I was, hahaha."

"Such rudeness!" Chaltier steamed. "My master is nothing like you!"

Leon's head poked out of the door.

"Silence! The both of you! I won't say it again!" Commanded the boy.

"Clemente, please, don't make such a scene." Philia's voice was heard from within Leon's room.

"As you wish, mistress..." Clemente obeyed.

"Forgive me, master..." Chaltier said doggedly.

With an exasperated huff, Leon once again slammed the door shut.

"What a bother..." Leon sighed.

"Hehe..." Philia giggled slightly.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

"Huh? Oh, it's just...well, you're always so stern and serious most of the time, seeing you like this is quite...refreshing."

Leon's face soured up.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment, or were you making some sad attempt of a pass at me?"

Philia gasped slightly, her face turning a bit red.

"Oh, no no no! I didn't mean it like that!" Philia said flusteredly. "I just...maybe that was the wrong word...I think I meant...uhm..."

"Forget I even asked..." Leon said with a wave of his hand, taking a seat on his bed once more. "State your business concerning Batista and begone."

"Well..." Philia started, pushing her glasses a bit higher onto her nose. "Is it really all that necessary to go to such extreme lengths?"

"I told you before, he is a prisoner, and will suffer any sort of punishment I can think of, be it extreme or not."

"Yes, I know, but even so, prisoners still have rights..."

"That's just your religion speaking, Priestess." Leon shot back. "You're not in your fantasy world anymore, we don't just forgive criminals for their wrong doings. They are scum, and will be dealt with as such."

"But he's still a human being! What gives you the right to treat him like a caged animal!" Philia blurted out.

Leon's eyes narrowed at the Priestess' words. His cold stare silenced her objections instantly.

"Let us get one thing straight here." Leon said, his voice beginning to sound threatening. "That Batista is scum, a criminal. You, too, are scum, letting yourself be so easily subdued while the Eye of Atomoni was stolen. Scum have no rights, you are all nothing but property to me. I will command you, and you will obey my orders, or you will suffer severe consequences. The same goes for your lover."

"B...Batista isn't...!" Philia objected, or at least tried to.

"Oh? He isn't your lover? Then tell me, why go to such great lengths for his well being? Surely even friendship has its limits. You'd really put your own integrity on the line to vouch for him?"

"If what you say is true, then I had no integrity to begin with...maybe that's why I'm defending Batista..."

"Oh please..." Leon spat. "Don't start again with that self loathing nonsense, you're only making yourself sound even more pathetic."

"I'm sorry..." Philia choked out.

"If you're done here, then please take your leave, we've nothing left to talk about concerning Batista."

"...I have one last thing I would like to discuss."

"Be quick about it." Leon said, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Why are you doing all of this Leon?" Philia asked.

"Now you're asking about me? What happened to sticking up for your comrade?"

"I know your views on him can't be changed, so I won't delve into that any further. I am curious about you, though."

"...Fine, if this will get you out of my hair for tonight, I'll entertain this pointless conversation a bit longer."

"Please answer my question Leon...why are you doing all of this?" Philia repeated.

"It's the King's orders, and I am his faithful servant. Simple answer to a simple question. Are you done now?"

"I have a feeling that's not the entire reason..." Philia said.

"Is that so? Then tell me, Priestess, why am I fighting besides servitude? Apparently you know more about me than even I do..." Leon said indifferently.

"Your heart tells me many things..." Philia declared.

"My...heart? What sort of rubbish is this?"

"I too am a servant, a servant of the Goddess Atonomi. That makes you and I alike in certain aspects."

"Me? The same as a simpleton such as yourself? I beg to differ." Leon scoffed again. "I am nothing like you."

"You say you're not, but your heart says otherwise."

"And what exactly gives you the power to read me like this?"

"It's Atonomi's blessing, she wants to spread her joy to every living thing, be they good or bad. You feel her presence, don't you Leon?"

"I'm an aethiest, I don't believe in such a thing like gods or goddesses."

Philia's hands clenched tightly together.

"That's so sad...to close yourself off from the power that is all around you..."

"I don't call that power, I call that simple delusionary visions. If such a Goddess existed, would our world not be a true utopia? A world with no such thing as criminals? A world with no such thing as war?"

"..." Philia remained silent.

"I knew it, you don't actually believe a single word of what you're saying, do you Priestess?"

"You're wrong..." Philia whimpered, her voice beginning to break. "Atonomi does exist, she loves each and every one of us..."

"Apparently she doesn't, as she has turned a blind eye to the plight we are undergoing right now. Have you seen any sort of divine intervention on her part? I surely have not."

Tears were beginning to sting at the corners of Philia's eyes with Leon's harsh words. She didn't want to believe it, but it did indeed seem as if everything he was saying was true. Not once had Atonomi's teachings helped Philia in any way. Only through battle, which she adamantly opposed, was she able to make any sort of difference. But this went against everything she was taught. Every time she lifted her Swordian against another living creature, she felt a stabbing pain in her heart. She felt like a barbarian, savagely striking down anyone that stood in her way. Her beliefs and her actions were at cross purposes with one another, and this left the young Priestess feeling lost and torn inside.

She wanted Leon to stop the heinous torture of Batista out of sheer compassion. Philia Felice cherished life itself, but having a cruel leader like the young Magnus boy was counteracting any sort of those emotions. And like Leon said, as it was now, she was nothing but his property, forced to undergo his bidding with no chance of ever objecting.

Philia shakily got to her feet and started to the door.

"Finished with your conversation so soon? And we were just getting to myself, what a shame..." Leon said with a cynical sneer.

"I pray that Atonomi has mercy on your soul Leon, so that you may be reunited with Marian again in the next life..."

"What? What did you say?" Leon said, shooting to his feet.

"It's nothing, forget I said it..."

Philia opened the door, but Leon slammed it shut with his hand. He kept it there, preventing Philia from leaving.

"Leon..."

Leon's face was now somber and full of melancholy.

"...Marian..."

"What?" Philia said.

"I'm doing this all for Marian...no one else...that's the reason, alright?"

Leon's shoulder drooped and he skulked over to the chair Philia had been sitting in, letting himself collapse into it effortlessly.

"You found out what you wanted to know Priestess...you're the only one I've ever told this to..."

"Is it because you trust me?" Philia asked, moving away from the door and over to Leon.

"I don't know...it's all so confusing..." Leon said, burying his face into his hands. "What I feel towards Marian...it's..."

"Is it love?" Philia asked.

"...Yes...but not the love in which you are probably thinking...she is more like a mother to me than anything else..."

"What about your real mother?" Philia asked, placing her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"That isn't something you need to concern yourself with...what matters is that Marian has looked after me for so long...always guiding me wherever I go. She is an irreplaceable part of my life. I've dedicated myself to her and her alone."

"Is that why you hate everyone else? Because they cannot compare to Marian?" Philia asked.

"Hate is a strong word Priestess...if nothing else, I can say I seriously dislike them. If there's one person I can say I truly hate, it's myself..."

"Leon, don't talk like that..."

"Hear me out, you've already caught me at an embarrassing moment like this, so you may as well hear the entire thing..."

Leon stopped for a second, then looked up at Philia.

"Strange...I have no idea why I can tell you these things..."

"Do I perhaps remind you of Marian?" Philia asked.

"Hah, you cannot even begin to hold a candle to her, Priestess."

"Oh...!" Philia said in a huff. "How rude!"

"Wait, you didn't let me finish. It's true you are not like her, but not in the sense I look at everyone else. I suppose that even though I don't like to admit it, you and I really are alike in some aspects. We are both driven by our devotion to a cause. Different causes yes, but still a cause nonetheless."

"But we're all fighting for the same reason Leon, Stahn, Rutee, Mary, all of us."

"You're different from those other simpletons, you fight with a passion, a passion comparable to that of even myself. They're just fighting because they're being forced to do so."

"I don't think that's all true, Leon..." Philia said.

"Regardless," Leon continued. "The fact remains I can somehow relate to you, perhaps that's because we share a common goal and work toward it with such intensity that there is little else that matters. I guess that's why I can confide to you like I am now, but it still feels so strange to be like this in front of someone other than Marian..."

"I don't think it's strange at all Leon. Please, confide to me all you want, I'll gladly listen." Philia said, taking a seat in a chair next to Leon.

"Heh, you're being quite kind despite the way I treat all of you." Leon said with a sneer.

"It's okay Leon, I know you're just doing what you're told, it's all you can do."

"I suppose..." Leon said with a roll of his eyes. "I've really only depended on two people my entire life. Myself, and Marian. I've never needed nor wanted anyone else."

"I can understand..." Philia started to say.

"Can you really? You've got the respect and admiration of your friends, so what makes you so sure?"

"Before I met them, I mean...I, too, lived a solemn life. As a Priestess inside the Temple, I never once ventured out into the world. I never felt the need to do so, the Temple was my only world that I needed. I had my colleagues, such as Batista, but they were really nothing more than distant coworkers. So I was alone in my life."

"But you of the clergy take a vow of celibacy, do you not?" Leon asked.

"It is not forced upon us to do so, we are given the choice, as Atonomi believes we deserve such freedom. I chose not to take the vow."

"So that you could find the person who is most important to you, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"And have you?"

"No..." Philia sighed. "To this day, I still have not found that person."

"Loneliness is truly an unforgiving and merciless beast..." Leon replied.

"...I envy you Leon..." Philia whispered.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked.

"You've got such a wonderful, caring person like Marian watching over you. I've no one like that, and I'm almost certain that is how it will remain..."

"Oh, come now..." Leon said, shooting to his feet in a hurry.

"Leon?"

"You're a striking girl, Priestess. I'm sure anyone would be happy to have you."

"No, that's not..."

"Far be it from me to even have a clue as to where your life will lead, or care for that matter, but there's something about you that tells me this."

"Then that means...that you can read my heart, just as I can read yours?"

"I don't know. It's just...what do you call it...a premonition. I suppose that's what it is, whatever. But really now, must we continue with such a boring topic? Feelings have no place in a war. We are at war, and I surely hope you haven't forgotten that."

"No, I haven't." Philia said.

"Good, I don't expect one single person to have as much influence over you, even someone from your past like Batista. Remain strong, and you will crush your opposition."

"Must everything be about fighting and power Leon...?" Philia asked.

"I do not know about much else I'm afraid." Leon admitted.

"Oh, I don't think so..." Philia mused.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The Leon I'm talking to right now doesn't seem like the one any of us are used to seeing."

Leon rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Quit acting as if you're seeing a different side of me. This is really just a fluke that you found out about this in the first place."

Philia giggled once again.

"Leon, you're so different when you're not around the others, you know? You're so much more tolerable."

"Tolerable?"

"Yes." Philia said with a nod. "I think it's very sweet of you."

"Wh...what nonsense...! Don't try to personify me Philia! I'm not some impressionable little boy who is easily fooled by a pretty face! You don't...!"

Philia's face lighting up stopped Leon's words cold.

"You called me Philia! And you said I have a pretty face!"

"What!"

Leon turned around and stormed into a corner, stamping his foot on the ground.

"This is ridiculous! Bah! I should not have to be subjected to such annoyance!" He fumed.

"Hahaha!" Philia laughed openly. "I've frustrated the mighty Leon Magnus! Praise Atonomi!"

Leon spun around and eyed Philia evilly...

"Keep it up, you pest, and I'll make sure you regret it!" He threatened.

Philia instantly stopped her joyous motions and quietly sat back down. Leon sat back on his bed, rubbing his temples furiously.

"And I thought that blonde idiot was the biggest pain of this little crew..." He muttered.

"Oh...now you're back to the sullen Leon we all know, that's too bad..." Philia said, trying to stifle her laughter.

"That's enough of your mockery! Aren't you done here? Go away!" Leon said, trying to hide his flustered face underneath his cape.

"Don't be so angry all the time Leon, you should try and smile for once, it suits you so much better."

"I told you, your precious feelings of joy and happiness have no place in a battlefield! I'll smile when I'm good and ready, and this certainly isn't the time! Now begone! Hmph!" Leon ordered, his voice coming out slightly muffled with his cape covering his face.

With another laugh, Philia silently made her way over to Leon once more. The boy had his face masked, so he didn't see nor hear her approach. The next thing he knew, Philia was sitting down next to him, slowly taking the cape off his head. Seconds later, he was staring into her beautiful, passionate eyes. They were almost the same color as his, and just as enticing. Leon's entire body roared at him to move away, but he was frozen in sheer awe of the Priestess' stare.

"Please Leon...don't think of Batista, or any of us, as some sort of animals, we're human beings, just like you." Philia whispered softly. "We all deserve a second chance..."

With those words, Philia got to her feet and began to exit Leon's room.

"...One last thing before you go, Priestess." Leon said, his face finally losing that small pitch of red that was painted onto it.

"Yes?" Philia asked.

"This conversation, it never happened, do you understand?"

"Oh, yes yes, of course Leon, I'll not mention a word of this. It'll be our little secret."

Leon fell onto his bed and waved his hand, signaling Philia's exit. The Priestess left the room, shutting the door behind her softly.

"That was quite a long conversation, mistress." Clemente said as Philia took hold of the sword handle.

"I think he understood." Philia said confidently.

"What did you talk to my master about?" Chaltier pryed.

"That's a secret!" Philia teased, walking back to her room and shutting the door behind her.

Seconds later, Leon came out of his room and took hold of Chaltier.

"Master, what was that all about?"

"I think I've just discovered the perfect way to find where the Eye of Atonomi is, Chal." Leon said slyly.

"How?"

"The Priestess was right, the scum deserves a second chance. Let's go..."

Leon then started for the room where Batista was being held captive...

--

"You stupid fool!" Leon roared at the top of his lungs. "Have you forgotten about the tiara on your head?!"

Following Leon's plan to let Batista think he was able to escape, the group traced his whereabouts to Moreau Castle, using the homing beacon built into the tiara to keep track of the fugitive. With the help of Karyl Sheeden, they infiltrated the stronghold and fought their way through Batista's minions, solving his devilish puzzles, until finally coming face to face once again with another instigator in the theft of the Eye of Atonomi. Batista stood there, ever defiant, not intimidated by Leon's threats or the difference in numbers.

"GWAAAR!" Batista grunted as the electric shock from the tiara surged throughout his body.

"Batista, stop this! Tell us where Lydon is!" Philia pleaded.

"I'm...not telling you anything...! Urgh!" Batista said.

"Your perseverance is admirable, but how long can you last?" Leon threatened as he increased the shock ratio on Batista's tiara even higher.

Even though his entire body was aching, Batista stepped forward and prepared to fight.

"I'll kill all of you before I submit!" He bellowed like a madman.

"What's going on?" Rutee shrieked. "Why isn't the tiara working?!"

"Is he some kind of monster?!" Stahn yelled in disbelief.

"Let's go!" Batista yelled as he charged head first into the battle.

The criminal called Batista fought with all his might, but could not best the strength of Leon's party. He put up a tremendous struggle, but ultimately was dealt a humiliating defeat.

"Ugh...damn it all..." Batista coughed as he slumped to the ground and lay there, battered and bruised.

"Batista, please stop this insanity. Tell us where Lydon is, and I will guarantee your safety." Philia proposed.

"Hah..." Batista grunted once more as he slowy got to his feet. "You're so naive Philia, for you to think that the world was built on trust makes me laugh. It's a much different world than what you are used to."

Philia winced at those words, looking back once at Leon.

"Maybe so...but what matters is where I am now. I'll say it once more, tell us where Lydon is!" Philia shouted.

"You're starting to sound more grown up now, Philia." Batista praised.

"I'm just being more honest with myself." Philia replied.

"Hey, kid! Take this!" Said Batista, tossing a key to Karyl.

"What's this?" Karyl asked in confusion.

"Your friend's fading fast, better hurry if you want to save him."

"Fayte!" Exclaimed Karyl.

"Where is Lydon! Tell us right now!" Leon ordered.

"He's in Terrazi..." Batista finally admitted.

"Terrazi you say...then that is our next destiation." Leon said.

"Do whatever the hell you want, doesn't make a bit of difference to me now..."

"Batista? What are you doing?" Philia asked.

"Being more honest with myself..." Batista said as he moved his hands to the tiara on his head.

"GWAAAAAAAA!"

Batista fell to the ground, smoke coming from the tiara. He was no longer breathing.

"Leon!" Stahn shouted. "What did you do that for!"

"It wasn't me!" Denied Leon. "He took the tiara off by himself!"

"Batista!" Philia screamed.

"Yes, it was a lethal shock, he's dead." Leon declared.

"No...no this can't be right...!"

Philia continued to stare at the corpse that was once her friend. The overbearing kindness he had shown toward her so long ago had faded away, and Batista was a different man, completely caught up in Lydon's plan involving the Eye of Atomoni. Now his role was complete, and he took his own life.

"We have to go save Fayte!" Karyl said.

"Fine, let's go." Leon said.

The group turned to leave, but Philia stayed behind, still not taking her eyes off of Batista.

"Philia?" Stahn called out concernedly. "Aren't you coming?"

"..." Was the only reply Stahn got.

"Hey! Philia! Let's go!" Rutee said.

"..." Again, nothing but silence from the Priestess.

"Leave her here for now." Leon ordered.

"You can't be serious!" Exclaimed Rutee.

"Have you no tact or decency?" Leon snorted.

"What did you say?!" Fumed Rutee.

"Philia, we'll be back in a few minutes, don't move, okay?" Stahn told Philia softly.

"..." Philia remained ever silent.

The group left the throne room and went to rescue Karyl's friend Fayte. When they returned, they found Philia in the corner of the room, silently weeping over her fallen comrade.

"Batista..." Cried the Priestess girl meakly.

Leon just shook his head and sighed.

"A shame things had to turn out like this, but there is nothing we can do about it now." Said the boy.

"You're not helping!" Rutee said angrily.

"Hmph, what do I care anyway?" Leon said as he turned around and flicked the hair out of his eyes.

"Philia, are you alright?" Stahn inquired with a heavy tone of worry.

"Yes, I'm okay now..." Philia sniffled, wiping her red eyes.

"We're going to continue our journey, but are you...?"

"You don't have to worry about me Stahn, I'm alright." Philia reassured him.

"Fayte said he'd have a boat ready for Terrazi in the morning, let's go to the inn and rest for now, it's been a pretty long day." Stahn said.

And so the group returned to Moreau's city streets, retiring to the inn for a much needed rest. But Leon was still on edge about what was going on. He paced around his room, back and forth, back and forth.

"What's on your mind, master?" Chaltier asked.

"Can we really trust what Batista said, Chal? What if he was just leading us on a wild goose chase to buy Lydon more time? I have a hard time thinking he was sincere in his claim."

"I too am a bit skeptical master, but they were his last words, something tells me he wasn't lying."

"Then if what he said was right, Lydon is waiting in Terrazi. We'll deal with him, then reclaim the Eye of Atonomi and return it to its rightful resting place beneath the Straylize Temple."

"Yes master, of course."

_"...Straylize Temple...the place where it all started, the place where I first met..."_ Leon brooded to himself.

Leon then made his way to the door and exited, not saying another word to Chaltier.

"Master?" Chaltier asked of the air.

Leon moved down the quiet, dark hallway with quiet strides. He looked at each of the rooms where his underlings were staying. First Stahn's, then Rutee and Mary's, then Karyl's, and finally...

"Hmm...?" Leon stopped when he heard a faint whimper from behind the Priestess' door. He inched his way over to it and placed his ear on the wooden door. Now he was sure of it, the sound was that of crying.

"Pssh..." Leon scoffed. "Why mourn for the loss of such a pathetic excuse of a man like Batista? He's not worth your affection, he's not worth anything." He muttered to himself. It certainly wasn't like Leon to involve himself in other's problems, but for reasons unknown to even himself, Leon couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous that Philia was showing such emotion over Batista's death. However, he dared not to share such feelings with anyone, especially not the Priestess.

Leon removed his ear from Philia's door and exited the inn. It was late in the evening, and the stars were shining brightly in the night sky.

"Marian...I hope you're doing alright..." Leon whispered softly.

Leon missed Marian terribly. This was the longest he had ever been away from Seinegald, and Marian. Though he never let anyone else, not even Marian know, Leon was a terribly lonely person. He had respect from all of the people of Seinegald, and the paternal love of Marian, but he still felt empty, like something was missing. The only thing that coexisted with the void of his loneliness was the pent up rage and anger he kept deep inside himself...

"You bastard..." Leon said through clinched teeth as he thought back of his wretched childhood. If there were any way possible, Leon would want nothing more than to rid himself of such awful thoughts of his birth and his adolescence. It remained in his mind like a scar that refused to ever heal. Being with Marian helped soothe his pain, but it still continued to tear at him, day by painstaking day, piece by horrid piece.

Trying to force those accursed memories out of his conscious, Leon looked up at the night sky. He found himself becoming lost in the calm serenity of his surroundings. He was a soldier by bature, bred for battle, but still a boy at the tender young age of sixteen. War and fealty were not the only things that he yearned for. He was finally beginning to understand the true nature of what his heart was trying to tell him. He kept trying his hardest to deny any of this happening, but at the same time knew from the start it was something he had no power over. After all, one cannot tell their heart what and what not to feel...

"This is all so complicated, it gives me such a headache..." Leon sighed.

The sound of footsteps behind him snapped him back to attention. Leon turned to meet the figure that was approaching.

"So, it's you again, Priestess."

"Yes, forgive me for startling you Leon." Philia said with a polite bow. The moon momentarily came from behind a patch of clouds, and Leon could see Philia's eyes were still somewhat red and puffy from crying.

"It's nothing, forget about it." Leon said, trying to ignore the Priestess' show of emotion.

The two stood there, enveloped in an awkward silence brought about by neither of them speaking a word.

"I..." Philia started to say, but stopped.

"What is it this time?" Leon asked.

"It's nothing...I'm just a bit confused right now."

"That makes two of us." Said Leon with a shake of his head. "I know this probably won't soothe your anger, but I didn't want to see him die like such a dog."

"I'm not angry..." Philia whimpered again. "I'm sad more than anything else. If only he listened to reason, Batista could have..."

"I'm going to stop you right there and tell you the truth." Leon cut her off. "He was a man yes, but still a criminal. Even had he chosen to live, he would've been imprisoned for his acts of treason, perhaps even executed. All he did was take the easy way out, refusing to face his judgment at the hands of a body of law. Hence, he died like a dog. He deserves no pity nor remorse, he simply isn't worthy of such a luxury."

"How can you be so cruel Leon...!" Philia gasped.

"I'm being cruel?" Leon snapped, narrowing his eyes at Philia. "I'm doing what is right, and that's putting an end to scum like Batista and Lydon! My only regret of that bastard's death is that he chose to do so in such a weak and foolish manner! He should've let me take his life, perhaps that way he could've retained some small shred of honor in his miserable existence!"

"You're heartless..." Philia choked out.

"Such is life, Priestess. The strong flourish, and the weak rot away. I am strong, and Batista was weak. I continue to live, and he now sits in the depths of hell, awaiting eternal torment."

"You say you don't believe in Atonomi, but yet you believe there's a place of fiery despair where those who lose their way go?" Philia asked.

"It's a neverending cycle to me, Priestess. The scum who die in shame and dishonor forever writhe in agony, but eventually, another comes to replace them, more sinister than their predecessor. There simply isn't such a thing as "Good" or "Evil", we're all just lost souls who have to find our own way. Some manage to make it, but most become just another victim of the corruption. I, too, sadly fall under that category. But unlike Batista, I refuse to simply lay down and die. I'll exist as I am for as long as possible. Should my role and services become complete or unneeded, I will relinquish my hold on this life and simply fade away. I will be replaced, and then forgotten."

"You can't do that, Leon..." Philia whimpered. "I won't let it happen..."

"You can do nothing about this, Priestess. You simply do not have that sort of power over me. Take all of your precious Goddess' blessings and save them for someone who actually gives a damn about such a ridiculous notion."

Philia's eyes began to water, and her breathing became forced and rapid. Leon's words played out the sad scenario Philia lived to the letter, with each painstaking detail driving the Priestess further into despair. And now, with Leon basically telling her that she meant nothing to him, she felt herself go over the edge...

"I can't...do this..." Philia cried.

"What are you...?" Leon said.

Leon then saw Philia begin to turn and walk away. However, she was not going back to the inn, rather, she was heading for the port.

"You insolent whelp!" Leon shouted. "How dare you walk away from me!"

Leon trailed behind Philia the entire way. He made no attempt to halt her, but rather, he just followed in a sort of angry curiousity. Philia led the two of them to the port. She stopped just before the docks ended and the vast oceans began. She turned back to look at Leon. It only took the young boy a moment to realize what she was going to do.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Suicide by self-imposed drowning? You, too, want to take the easy way out and just forfeit your own life? That's quite pathetic."

Philia ignored Leon's words and she began to totter back and forth on the docks. It would only take a small gust to send the priestess hurling into the blue abyss. Leon simply stood there, his arms crossed indignantly all the while.

"If you're expecting me to stop you, you're sadly mistaken. Your life means nothing to me, I only care about my own and Marian's. So take the fool's way out if you wish, I'll not stop you."

"At least...at least you're letting me do what I want for once..." Philia whispered, her eyes welling with tears. Putting both her arms up, Philia turned her back to Leon and readied herself to dive headfirst into the water.

Leon bit his lip nervously, and his hands were clenched together in tight fists.

"Y...you're not really going to do this...are you...?" He stuttered, trying to maintain his indifferent stance.

"Please, tell everyone that I'm sorry, I just...my fate is just too much to bear any longer..." Philia said, ignoring Leon's question.

Leon said nothing as he uncrossed his arms and sprang into action. In the frame of a split second, he dashed forward, grabbing hold of Philia's waist and jumping backward. It was the same combat maneuver he used for Flying Dragon, one of his many expert sword attacks. However, this time, the move was not used for an attack...

Dragging the screaming priestess back to the docks, Leon wrenched her to the ground with a hard shove.

"You idiot!" Leon yelled as he smacked Philia across the face, the impact echoing throughout the empty port. "Think about what you're doing! You're much stronger than that fool Batista, aren't you?!"

"I'm not strong at all..." Whimpered Philia.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Leon bellowed.

"Leon...?"

"Those fools inside, they care about you, and this is how you repay them? You try and patronize me for being cruel, but your selfishness is just as bad, if not moreso! At least I know my faults, you just run from yours and try to take the most simple way out without even realizing what the consequences might be!"

Philia turned away from Leon, covering her now weeping eyes with her hands. Leon got back to his feet and sighed.

"Just go back to your room Priestess, and don't let me EVER catch you trying a stunt like this again, or I will make you regret it, of this I swear."

"Why should it matter to you, of all people...?"

"I don't like you, and I know you must certainly hate me, but they don't." Leon said, pointing to the inn. "If you would throw something as precious as their friendship away, then you really are as weak as Batista."

"Why do you think I hate you Leon...? I don't..." Philia whispered.

"I very seriously doubt that, I can't say I'd be too overly fond of myself if I were in your position." Leon said with a grin.

"I mean it Leon, I don't hate you...I just...I just wish that you could respect life for what it is..."

"I could only do that if I first respected my own, but that is impossible for me."

"But why...?" Philia asked.

"My life, personal affairs, and opinions hold no relevance to you, so stay out of them, they're not your concern."

"Well, then..." Philia started as she got to her feet and looked at Leon. She had stopped crying once more and now looked rather determined.

"I'm going to make it my concern."

"Excuse me?"

Without another word, Philia moved toward Leon and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"What are you...!" Leon gasped.

"Please Leon...don't do this to us...we're your friends...I'm your friend..."

"You...I don't...have any friends...!"

However, within Philia's warm embrace, Leon could not find any backing to rebuke Philia's claims. The warm sense of security and peace he felt was somewhat familiar for the boy, but at the same time, so new and different...

Before he knew what he was doing, Leon had put his arms around Philia's waist. He wasn't sure what was going on, but while he would always turn away when someone other than Marian tried to reach out to him, he found himself not moving an inch this time. There was something about Philia that made him feel calm, at ease. The hellish past that would forever haunt him seemed to momentarily fade away. He wasn't sure if he was letting this go on for Philia's sake or for his own, but Leon couldn't find the energy nor the will to push the Priestess away. All he could do was stand there, morbidly silent, as he held the older woman in his own arms.

Now Leon was sure of it, this was a feeling he had never felt before, even with Marian. But he knew this moment was quickly fleeting, and silently, he cursed the heavens for not letting it last an eternity...

Philia then broke off from their close encounter and put her hands to her face. The moonlight returned from behind its curtain and shone down on Philia; its lunar glow reflecting off her glasses made it difficult to see her expression, making Leon a bit confused to what she was doing, and why. But within a heartbeat, the Priestess slid the glasses from her beautiful face and held them to her side. Her eyes were like the purest of amethyst jewels, stunning in their beauty, awe inspiring to anyone who gazed into them. Leon was frozen in place by Philia's beauty. It was almost...haunting...

"I'm so sorry Leon...I don't know what came over me just now..."

"I...It's nothing..." Leon stuttered.

The two stood once again in the awkward silence that enveloped them a few nights ago. Leon ran his fingers through his hair, trying to regain his senses. Philia was no better off, trying to stop the dizziness that had overtaken her.

"We've still a long journey ahead of us Priestess." Leon said, finally breaking the silence with his usual cool tone of voice. "I think it would be best if you went back to your room and got some rest."

"Yes." Philia obeyed, making her way to the door.

"One last thing..." Leon mumbled. "This conversation, it..."

"...never happened?" Philia answered for him.

"Oh no, it did, but you're not to tell it to anyone, are we clear?"

"So...it'll be our second little secret?" Philia said coyly.

"Fine, whatever, call it what you think suits it best, but don't ever say anything to those simpletons!"

"Oh...but I think Rutee would like to hear about this..." Teased the Priestess.

"I mean it! Don't test my patience!" Leon threatened.

"Yes, of course." Said Philia as she entered the inn, a light giggle trailing in the air behind her exit. As the door closed, Leon dropped into a nearby chair.

"Get a hold of yourself, Emilio..." Leon said angrily to himself. "Why is this happening to me...? I never asked for this..."

Leon shakily got to his feet and limped back to his own room. He collapsed on the bed, bid Chaltier a silent good night, then was fast asleep.

The group's next destination was Terrazi Castle...

--

_No...not again...why...?_

"Hahaha, you fools." Leon sneered, holding Chaltier at his side. "You came all this way, just to die here."

It was the cavern underneath Libra IV. Another chapter in the tragic saga of the world was underway, with Leon Magnus as the narrator. After Leon led the defeat of Lydon and returned the Eye of Atonomi to the Kingdom of Seinegald, the group was disbanded and sent to their seperate ways. But fate had called them back to the battlefield, with their newest enemy being none other than their former commander. Obeying Hugo's orders, Leon halted Stahn's advance with his own body. He raised Chaltier and pointed it menacingly at his "friends."

"Why are you doing this, Leon?!" Stahn bellowed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Leon sneered. "I'm doing this to protect what I love. You couldn't even begin to understand."

"How could you love anyone, you heartless bastard!" Shrieked Rutee. "You're the same as Lydon!"

"Such harsh words, I am hurt deeply, dear sister." Rebutted Leon.

"What?!" Rutee said in disbelief.

"That's right, you lost your memories. Allow me to fill you in on the details..."

As Leon started speaking the honest truth of he and Rutee's heritage, Philia could only look on in horror. This was the past Leon didn't want her to be a part of, the one he kept hidden from everyone. Philia was dumbfounded.

"...And your father left you alone, with the Atwight your mother gave you!" Leon boasted.

"This...this isn't right! This can't be right!" Rutee's Swordian, Atwight said.

"Now, my precious sister, can you really kill me?" Leon taunted.

"Stop it, Leon!" Stahn roared. "You've said enough!"

"How chivalrous, you're like a knight, it suits you..." Replied Leon with a sarcastic tone.

_...Leon...why...are you doing this...? How could you turn your back on us...?_

Switching his eyes from the furious Stahn, Leon looked at Philia and just laughed.

"I'm resigned to my fate..." He said cryptically.

"What did you say Leon?!" Stahn yelled.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect the ones I love...even if it means to kill." Leon said grimly.

"I suppose this was meant to happen." Chaltier said nonchalantly.

"Chaltier! You traitor!" Bellowed Dymlos, Stahn's Swordian.

_I can't...I can't do this...Leon...he's my friend...he's our friend..._

"Snap out of it, milady!" Clemente said, breaking Philia out of her reverie. "Here he comes!"

"Have at you!" Leon shouted as he leapt into battle.

The Victim of Fate was coming toward the end of his allotted role...

"Attack!" Stahn yelled ferociously as he charged Leon with abound. The others followed suit, tearing furiously into Leon with their weapons. Philia remained in the back of the order, refusing to physically harm Leon, instead relying on her magic arsenal to carry out her tragic duty. But even from the rear, she could see Leon's face twist and contort in pain as he was mobbed by Stahn and the other fighters. Every grunt of agony she heard made Philia feel sick to her stomach. This was almost like a horrible repeat of Batista's final battle, only with someone even more dear to Philia in his place.

"Marian..." Leon said through forced breath. Chaltier became charged with a hellish energy, and Leon gained the upper hand, releasing his hidden power in the form of the Demon Attack. A dark blade of energy thrust out of his Swordian and struck each of the fighters, causing tremendous damage and stunning them for a few short moments.

"Now it's my turn!" Leon yelled as he ripped into the lead fighter, Stahn, with Dragon Blade. Stahn tried to parry the shots as best he could, but Leon was still the better swordsman. Dymlos was deflected, and Stahn's guard was down.

"Die!!" Leon said triumphantly as he went for the killing blow on Stahn.

"Flare Tornado!" Philia yelled.

A pillar of fire shot up from the ground under Leon and engulfed him, cancelling his attack and leaving him vulnerable. Philia winced, holding Clemente close to her. She clapped her free hand over her eyes and tried to block out what was happening.

"Philia! Pay attention!" Clemente demanded, but Philia refused to listen. She withdrew from the battle and stayed as far back as possible. She saw Rutee mending to the group's physical wounds with Atwight's healing powers. Philia watched Stahn jump back to life and charge Leon once more. It was then she knew the battle had been decided.

With a furious Dragon Blade of his own, Stahn sent Leon sprawling onto the ground. The boy got to one knee and remained there...

"Damn it..." Leon cursed. His strength had been spent, and it just wasn't enough to hold Stahn's offense back.

"I failed you Marian...I'm so sorry..."

"Why did you do it Leon?!" Stahn fumed.

"I told you..." Replied Leon as he started to cough up blood. "But you fools couldn't even begin to understand..."

"Stop acting as if you're the victim!" Rutee shot back, trying to keep herself from crying. "How could you even call yourself my brother if you hid this from me for so long!"

"That's simple really...I hate you, sister..."

"What?!" Rutee shrieked.

"Not just you though, I hate each and every one of you for coming here. I hate you for showing me what a weakling I am. I'm a disgrace to Marian, now I can't ever show my face in her presence...you've taken everything from me, I loathe you all."

"Leon, don't say such hypocritical things!" Philia screamed.

"Philia?" Stahn looked over at the Priestess in confusion.

"Oh please...spare me your lectures...the strong survive, and the weak perish. Such is the way of our world. You're truly stronger than me, and for that, I hate you with every inch of my soul...for condemning me within my own mediocrity..." Leon said coldly.

"...Leon...stop it..." Philia tried to plead with the boy.

A slight rumbling was felt throughout the area. Leon's bloodshot eyes darted to the corner of his sockets. Another heartless smile came across his face.

"Hahaha, it's begun at last...my time has finally come..."

Leon lurched forward, losing his grip on Chaltier. The Swordian fell to the ground, not a word coming from the sentient blade.

"This is where it ends..." Leon said ominously.

"What's going on?!" Stahn shouted.

"Eeek! Water!" Philia exclaimed as huge gushes of water burst through the walls. The group was caught up in the rapid waves and swept away. Leon watched as they got further and further out of sight. When they were finally gone, Leon fell to both knees. He was bleeding internally, and had no chance of survival. This was truly Leon Magnus' final moment.

"Farewell...Marian..." Were his last words. He slumped to the ground and his eyes closed for the final time...

But even as his physical form ceased to exist, Leon's mind still spoke in unheard tones, words that were drowned out by the roaring of the water coursing throughout the cavern...

_I was resigned to my fate from the very beginning...you couldn't save me, no one could have. Your efforts were futile, I was a lost cause. But yet, you still tried to reach out to me..._

_Why...?_

_I'll never know now. It is time I pay for my sins. I will join those filthy scum I struck down in the fiery pits of hell..._

_But...it's strange..._

_I'm damned forever to purgatory, but I feel...at ease..._

_I can already feel the corrupted crimson flames beginning to sear away at my very soul, but I'm not afraid..._

_It seems...that maybe your efforts weren't as hopeless as I had first thought..._

_If Hate were a blade...I'd truly be the strongest of all..._

_If Hate were a blade...I'd be content as I am..._

_If only Hate were a blade..._

_But it is not, and I was too blind to see it..._

_However, I have little to regret now...little weight to bear on my way to hell..._

_...Thank you..._

_...May Atonomi have mercy on my wretched soul..._

**_Hours later..._**

"Philia?" Stahn said as he entered Philia's room on the Draconis. "Are you alright?"

Philia was staring blankly out the window of her room, looking up at the hideous sight in the sky; the shell that was beginning to enclose the planet.

"Oh, Stahn..." Philia whimpered. "What are we going to do about that...that thing...?"

"I don't know...but we'll think of something, count on it." Stahn replied reassuringly.

Philia nodded.

"Hey, listen..." Stahn said, walking over to Philia. "What did Leon mean when he said he was 'resigned to his fate'?"

"He was just a soul crying out for respite..." Answered Philia. "I think now, he's finally at peace..."

"So...you don't think he survived...?"

"No, I don't even think he wanted to survive..."

"I see..."

Stahn ran his fingers through his hair and heaved a collective sigh.

"I really didn't want to..."

"I know Stahn...but we did what we had to do..."

"Yeah..."

"Where's Rutee?" Philia inquired.

"I think she's on the stern of the Draconis, near the lifeboats. I was just about to go see her, but I thought I should stop by and see you too."

"Oh?" Philia said. "Why do you say that?"

"Uh...well...you see..." Stammered the Aileron boy nervously.

"You can tell me Stahn, what is troubling you?"

"That night in Moreau...I saw you out there with Leon."

"You what?!" Shrieked Philia.

"I'm sorry! I didn't...! I mean I didn't want to...! Oh, crap..." Stahn muttered as he smacked himself upside the head. "What I mean to say is..."

"...I think I know, Stahn." Philia answered for him. "If that's what you're thinking, I can't give you a definite answer, because even I don't know what I was feeling that night..."

"You mean it wasn't...?"

"I don't know...it could have been, but I'm not really sure. All I do know is that I was drawn to him for a reason. Perhaps it was Atonomi's will that I reached out to him, but of that I'm not positive."

"Well, I'm not really big on all that religion stuff, but I think it was something more than that."

"Is it because you can read my heart...?"

"...I dunno...I guess..."

Hearing that made Philia smile.

"...You're so wonderful Stahn...thank you..."

"Aw, heck..." Stahn said, blushing. "I'm just looking out for you guys, it's what any of us would do, right?"

"Yes, I think so."

"...I'm sorry..." Stahn apologized.

"Sorry for what?"

"I really couldn't do anything...for you, or for Rutee either..."

"You did what you could Stahn, that's all anyone can ask for. I'm very grateful for everything you've done for me, and I'll continue to fight with you, no matter what happens, I promise."

"I'm glad." Stahn said with a warm smile. "Okay, I'm going to go check on Rutee."

"Perhaps you should let me talk to her first." Philia volunteered.

"Really? Why's that?" Asked Stahn innocently.

"Call it women's intuition." Philia said.

"Women's intu-what now?"

"Hehe, nothing, just give me a few minutes, trust me, okay?"

Philia left the room and headed for the back of the Draconis.

"Um...okay?" Stahn asked the empty room.

It didn't take long for Philia to find Rutee, she was looking over the deck of the Draconis at the ground below.

"Hello, Rutee." Philia said, announcing her arrival.

Rutee looked over once and then back at the ground.

"Did he ever tell you any of this...?" Rutee asked.

"What...?"

"Don't play dumb Philia, I know all about it, the big mouth country boy told me everything."

"Oh, my..." Philia gasped lightly.

"Here I thought my family was dead, and the next thing I know, my brother is laying on the ground with a mortal wound that I inflicted...and I never knew a damn thing about it until it was too late..."

"Rutee, don't speak like that, we did..."

"...What we had to do, I know that. But do you think I wanted to do something like kill my own brother!?" Rutee exclaimed.

"No! Of course not!" Philia said.

"Here I thought the only real tragedy I'd ever witness was having Mary leave me to go back home with her husband..."

"Rutee..."

"...But it's his own damn fault, he brought this on himself."

Philia remained silent.

"Why couldn't he have told me...!"

"I don't think he could because he was forced to keep it hidden...you heard what he said..."

"...I'll make Hugo pay for this, I swear..." Rutee vowed.

"I can see you need some time to yourself...I'll go now..." Philia said.

"Do you think he liked you?" Rutee said out of nowhere.

"I don't know...maybe he did, or maybe he just saw a vestage of Marian in me...I was never sure...and I don't think he was either..."

"Stupid kid..." Rutee muttered angrily.

"You're wrong Rutee...beneath that rebellious exterior was the heart of a noble man. It was only because of his fate was he cut down before his prime, but try not to grieve for him. I believe that Atonomi will forgive him for his sins and welcome him with open arms into the heavens."

"There you go with that religious talk again..." Rutee mumbled.

"...It's all I know of, really..."

Philia exited the stern as quietly as she had entered, going back to her room and locking the door behind her.

"Leon..." Rutee called out to the air.

"Hey, Rutee?" Rutee heard Stahn say.

"Heh, what do you want, country boy?" Rutee said with a snicker.

"Just want to talk..." Stahn said.

"Sure, why not..." Rutee said, motioning to Stahn to come stand next to her.

_"He was just a soul crying out for respite..."_

_"I think now, he's finally at peace..."_

_"...I believe that Atonomi will forgive him for his sins and welcome him with open arms into the heavens..."_

Philia once again couldn't believe her own words as she fell into the corner of her room, quietly crying out in pure desperation...

**'Fin**


End file.
